Fiora
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: "But surely you must remember something. What has Hylia done to you?" GhiraFi oneshot. More information inside, reviews are appreciated :)


**So this is based off the fan theory that Ghirahim and Fi were normal Hylians before Skyloft was created, but then they were both chosen by their respective masters. Hylia, knowing Fi would someday defeat Ghirahim, erased her memories.  
**

**ALSO, Fi does have hands. Check Hyrule Historia for proof c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda *cries***

"Hello, bluebird."

The sword spirit glanced over to the smirking demon before turning her attention back to the sleeping hero.

"…Demon Lord." She said eventually, acknowledging his presence.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me that, Fiora." He sighed, teleporting closer to her.

"Leave him alone." She hissed, shielding the boy.

"I'm not here to _fight. _Besides, it'd be unfair to do it whilst he's asleep. I'm offended you think so low of me."

"You're nothing but a demon sword." Fi spat out, further covering Link, "I have every right to think low of you."

He studied her face and his own face fell for a moment, "You really don't remember, do you?"

"I have no memories. I am a sword spirit, and I live to serve the Goddess Hylia."

"But you must remember, Fiora-"

"My name is Fi." She said coldly, "I don't know what you want, and I don't know why you're here. But I promise you, if you harm Link, you'll regret it."

"Is that a _threat?"_ He laughed, "Why, you're becoming more life-like every day. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow you understood _feelings."_

"I will never understand feelings. I am a sword spirit. I have no feelings, and I never will. Now if you would please _leave-"_

"What has Hylia done to you?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hylia has done nothing to me." She replied, "I am a swo-"

"A sword spirit, I get it." He rolled his eyes, flicking his fringe out of his face.

Fi said nothing, and instead stared at his face defiantly. "…Yes."

He seemed a little uncomfortable under her gaze, and awkwardly coughed. "Well, Fiora, I didn't come here for an argument. I came to ask if you would perhaps like to join me-"

"_What?"_

"I haven't finished. Fi, if you joined me, Demise could get you your memories back! He could- He could give you your memory of… me back."

"I have no memories of you. I will never join the dark side. I live to serve the Goddess Hylia and the Hero. That is why I was created."

"But it's _not!"_ He growled, stepping closer to her, "You used to be a person! With emotions, memories! You used to be so… happy."

"I calculate a 3% chance of that being a possibility." She narrowed her eyes, shuffling away from him.

"See! 3% is actually quite high."

"There's also a 97% chance of it _not."_

He narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think you can feel emotions."

"I cannot."

"Yes you can. You seem pretty angry right now. I think that Hylia's brainwashed you-"

"She has _not!"_ The blue spirit exclaimed, standing up and facing the demon, "Stop insulting her!"

"You seem _very_ angry." He smirked, taking her hand. "_Seething, _even."

"Let go of me." She snarled, snatching her hand back.

Ghirahim seemed to loose his flair for a moment and stared sadly at the girl in front of him. "If that is what you wish." He said quietly, stepping back.

"I- You're not going to fight me?"

"I don't want to." He whispered, "I don't want to fight anybody. But it has to be done, doesn't it?"

"Yes." She replied, "It has to be done."

"We could always run away!" He suggested, his face lighting up a little. "Abandon everything and live in a tree or something."

She tilted her head to the side, "you barely know me."

"Oh, no, Fiora." He laughed, "I know you better than anyone else in the world. It's _you _that doesn't know me."

"…Tell me."

"What?"

"If you know me so well, then tell me. Tell me what you know."

"Is that _curiosity _I hear in your voice?" He smiled, sitting down and motioning for her to do the same, "Why, you're getting more emotional by the minute. Very well, I'll tell you.

Your name is Fiora. You have blue hair, but Hylian coloured skin. You like summer and you hate winter. You make pancakes with too much flour but you always eat them anyway because you didn't like to waste food. You like dancing, and singing, and drawing. You always pick flowers to put in vases because of your stupid obsession with nature, and you always climb to the top of the tallest trees so you can draw what you see. Your favourite colour is green and-"

"Are you… _crying?" _She frowned, bringing her face closer to his.

"No." He snapped, turning his head away from hers, "I'm not a wimp. I don't cry."

"Ghirahim… Is what you're saying true?"

"Yes." He hissed, "Why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know." She sighed, "I don't know."

"Wow, you're not going to make some stupid comeback about percentages?"

"No. I do not think it would be appropriate."

"It wouldn't."

"Could you… Tell me more about Fiora?"

"What, really?" He looked surprised, "Of course then. Where was I?"

"You said her- my favourite colour was green."

"Ah, yes." He grinned, "Your favourite colour is green, because it's the colour of the grass you love so very much. You like apples and blueberries and raspberries, but you really hate plums. Your hair always gets messed up in the wind because you can never be bothered to clip it back."

"What did we do together?" She asked suddenly, "You must have had some connection to me, or you wouldn't know all these things."

"Yeah, we had a _connection."_ He raised his eyebrows, an odd mix of emotions plastered onto his pale face. "You know what _kissing_ is, of course?"

"Y-yes…" She said uncertainly, looking uneasily from his face to the ground.

"Oh, there was quite a lot of it." He smirked, winking at her confused face.

"But- But data analysis shows that Hylians only kiss if they're in _love._ Surely we weren't-"

"I hate to break it to you, but yes. Very much so."

"Oh." She whispered, gazing at the ground, which had a strange orangey glow from the fire she had set up to keep the sleeping hero warm. "I- I didn't realise."

"It's not your fault."

"Did you say Fiora liked dancing?" She said quietly, absent-mindedly tracing patterns in the sand.

"Oh yes. She loved it."

"And did you- we ever dance… together?"

"All the time." He said sadly, blinking furiously as if trying to keep tears away.

"Then would you like to… dance… again?" She asked hesitantly.

"…Yes."

"Get up then." She instructed, "I'm afraid I don't have any music."

"Fiora always sang."

"Well, I do not have any songs in my data base. I only know the Ballad of the Goddess."

"Not my favourite person, but it'll have to do." He said, gliding closer to her and taking her waist.

She hesitantly put her arms around him, and the area fell silent as the ancient language passed through her lips,

_En da sha bu,_

_No bie shun du,_

_Dien shu twu,_

_Kieranu Sa Lae…_

There was something about her voice that calmed him. Perhaps it was the memories of old, or perhaps it was the look of peacefulness on her normally expressionless face. He shouldn't be doing this- if his master ever found out, there'd be trouble.

But his master never had to find out, did he?

_En da sha bu,_

_No bie shun du,_

_Dien shu twu,_

_Kieranu Sa Lae…_

Fi was confused. That was strange enough, as she wasn't _supposed_ to feel things. She wasn't _supposed _to have memories. It was true, the songs Link had learnt on his harp had unlocked some memories, but she didn't know what they were. They only unlocked memories of songs, not of people.

She looked up into the so-called 'Demon Lord's relaxed face, and found herself _trusting_ him.

She knew Fiora was real. From the tone of his voice and the look on his face when he was describing this mysterious girl, he couldn't be lying.

She carried on singing as the twirled by the flickering fire, confused yet excited at these new emotions. She wasn't programmed to feel, and yet, she clearly _was._

Eventually, the song came to a finish, as did their movement. They stayed in each others arms silently for five, maybe ten minutes.

"That was nice." He murmured, pulling away.

"Yes. It was." She agreed, smiling softly.

"I- I'd better go." He said, "Maybe we could- do that again?"

"Yeah. One day."

"See you around, Fi." He sighed, turning around.

"Please, call me Fiora."

And perhaps it was the light, or her eyes playing tricks on her, but she was sure she saw him smile before teleporting away.


End file.
